bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Gina Alvarez
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |friends = Nick Birch (mixed) Jessi Glaser Ali Matthew MacDell Andrew Glouberman |love_interest = DeVon (formerly) Nick Birch (formerly) |occupation = Student at Bridgeton Middle School |hormone_monster = |family = Abuela Alvarez (grandmother) Mike Alvarez (older brother) Carlos Alvarez (older brother) Tanya Alvaez (younger sister) |residence = Suburban New York City }}Gina Alvarez is a major recurring character in Big Mouth. She is known for being the first girl in school to develop breasts, which causes a shift in social dynamics, with her being the center of attention of all the boys and the envy of all the girls. She first appeared in "What Is It About Boobs?". She is voiced by Gina Rodriguez. Biography Gina comes from a large, working-class family. She has two older brothers named Mike and Carlos, and a younger sister named Tanya. It's mentioned by Jessi Glaser that she's been attending school with her since the first grade. Gina also knows how to speak Spanish. Gina first appears in "What Is It About Boobs?", as a member of the girl's soccer team. She attracts attention for her boobs; making her a topic of jealousy and awe by her classmates. When Nick Birch sits with her at lunch, she accepts his offer to help her with science. As they're studying at the school library one day, she mentions that DeVon has been texting her recently and she indicates to having a crush on him. In "The Shame Wizard", Gina brings Nick over to her family's apartment to study. She introduces him to several members of her family, and they all watch Planet Earth together using Nick's Netflix account. While waiting with Nick for his bus, she tells him her family really liked him before DeVon interrupts them. Gina's last seen kissing DeVon. In "Drug Buddies", Nick (who is under the effects of marijuana) sees Gina working at the ice cream parlor and seizes the opportunity to reconcile with her. The two become friends again after a friendly chat. In "Dark Side of the Boob", Gina makes out with Nick in her bedroom and lets him touch her boobs. After Jessi accidentally reveals to Devin that Gina let Nick touch her breasts, Devin and most others at school make fun of Gina by calling her 'a slut'. This makes her feel very embarrassed and very angry towards Nick for telling people about their private moment. The Shame Wizard also shames her about this incident. In "Smooch or Share", Nick tries to apologize to Gina for telling Jessie about him touching Gina (while also trying to blame Devin) and tries to flirt with her again but she rejects him. Later, Lola, who is still sad over her own breakup, tries to talk to Gina, who is reluctant at first but eventually opens up once Lola brings up that they have both been used by Nick and Andrew, although Lola quickly becomes too attached to Gina. Appearance Gina is considered to be one the more attractive girls in her grade. In addition to her more developed body, she has tan skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She typically wears a red v-neck shirt with turquoise stud earrings and jeans. Personality Gina is a bright and intelligent girl, who does not like how people overlook her personality because of her body. She doesn't like the attention given to her by either the boys or the girls because of her looks and she only wants to create actual friendships with others. Episode Appearances *What Is It About Boobs? *The Shame Wizard *Steve the Virgin *Drug Buddies *Guy Town *Dark Side of the Boob *Smooch or Share *My Furry Valentine *Girls Are Angry Too *Rankings *The ASSes (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! *Super Mouth Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Kids and Teens Category:Love Interests Category:Hispanics Category:Humans